The Cheese Grater Incident
by Jedi Master Gigi
Summary: A companion to KA. How did Sabé develop her irrational fear for Cheese Graters? You do not have to read KA to understand the story, but you could totally read it anyway!


**AN: I decided to write this after getting a review begging me to tell you guys about the cheese grater incident. I hadn't planned on doing anything about it, but after reading the review I thought, hey, this could be fun. I didn't want to waste an entire chapter on it in my story since this whole story is so long. I've done flashbacks in my story, but this is different. It's not necessary to put it in because it doesn't help deepen your understanding of Sabe or the other important characters in The Knight and his Angel, because other than her strange fear of cheese graters, this incident didn't change Sabe at all, and is simply another example of her mischievousness as a child and her natural inability to do anything in the kitchen without causing harm to herself or others, which has been demonstrated in the story very clearly. But once I read that review, this story popped into my head, and I had to put it up. So, without further a due, here is The Cheese Grater Incident!**

"Listen to me you two. This is the best place to work at in the shopping complex, and I need, I mean really need, this job. But you guys aren't mature enough yet to be left alone. So, if you do anything to mess this up, I am going to put all of your dirty clothes in the washing machine."

"That doesn't sound so bad," little nine year old Joel Harna interrupted.

"With you still in them," Saché reiterated.

"Oh."

"Whatever, we have homework to do!" ten year old Sabé Harna snapped at her sixteen year old sister. They were at Pedro's, which, according to Saché, was the hottest restaurant in town. Sabé didn't see what the big deal was. It was just a restaurant to her. Although she had to admit, the smell was heavenly.

"Ah! There's our new recruit!" a man exclaimed. The three siblings turned to see two men, very similar in appearance, with the same black hair, bright green eyes, and pointed nose.

"Sabe, Joel, this is Pedro, the owner and manager, and his brother Pablo, the head chef. Sirs, these are my little brother and sister, Sabe and Joel."

"It is very nice to meet you two. Beautiful just like your sister!" Pablo said

"I bet your parents are gems!" Pedro exclaimed

"Like us! Saché, you can put the little ones in the employee lounge."

"We're not little," Sabé stated.

"Be quiet Sabe. Now follow me." Saché led her little brother and sister to the lounge. It had three round tables, a vending machine with snacks, a vending machine with drinks, and a sink.

"This is a really ugly room," Sabé said.

"Stop talking. Now sit down and do your homework. Do not get me unless you really need me. I'll be checking in on you every once in a while, so if you have a question about your homework, wait until I come back, don't look for me. And under absolutely no circumstances are you to go into the kitchen. Especially you Sabé. Do you understand?"

"I'm not gonna put anything in the food."

"That's what you told Mom and Dad at Aunt May's wedding too."

"That wasn't me!"

"Yeah, right, and I'm the queen of Naboo." With that, Saché left the room, leaving her two little siblings to work on their homework. Joel put his pack down and started to take out his datapads. Sabe went over to the soda vending machine, and kicked it.

"Sabe! Stop you'll get us in trouble."

"I'm thirsty!"

"You're also broke. There's no way you're going to get something to drink without," BANG! THUMP! Sabe reached into the machine and took the soda out.

"How did you do that?" Sabé smiled and then realization hit Joel.

"Stewart," they said at the same time.

"Could you at least get me one?"

"Sure." BANG! THUMP! Sabe grabbed the soda and placed it down on the table next to Joel.

"Gee thanks," he muttered when he realized it was diet. They went on for a while with their homework, but Sabé got fidgety. She hated homework. And she hated bending to her sisters will. But she was smart enough to know when Saché would follow through with her threats, no matter what the consequences to herself, or brain damage to Sabé and Joel. This was one of those times.

"Hello little ones! How are you doing?" Pablo asked as he barged in, breaking the silence.

"Okay I guess," Joel said with a smile.

"I was wondering if you two would come into the kitchen with me." Joel frowned, but Sabe's head shot up like a rocket.

"Our sister said we couldn't go into the kitchen."

"Shut up Jo, he's her boss! And it's his kitchen. If he decides we can go into the kitchen, we can go into the kitchen… why do you want us to go into the kitchen?"

"A new desert recipe I'm trying. I wanted to have some little taste testers." Sabé smiled madly when she heard this. Joel's frown disappeared and a wide smile replaced it. Jo was the good one. He didn't pull pranks, or fight, or 'go out with all the wrong people' (as their father put it). But goody two shoes Joel Harna had one weakness. Sugar.

"Lead the way," he said, a crazed look in his eyes.

Saché pocketed the generous tip she had gotten from the nice couple who had just went on their way home. Just in time too. Saché looked up at the clock and figured she should go check on the little monsters. She walked to the break room, humming as she patted her heavy pocket and smiled. But her good mood quickly disappeared as soon as she opened the door. They weren't there.

Her first instinct was to scream in anger that they had disobeyed her. But maybe they were in the bathrooms. She knocked on the doors to both restrooms and said their names, but got no response. Her next instinct was to scream in fear that they had been taken. She ran out of the break room to the kitchen. Whether they had been taken, or they were just pulling a joke, the rest of the employees had to be warned. If this was a prank, the resturaunt could very well get closed down. And if some whacko had them…Saché didn't' want to dwell on it.

"So little ones, what do you think?" Pablo asked Sabé and Joel. They were chewing the small cakes slowly. Pablo's cakes were so good; they had to fight between savoring the flavor, and chowing them all down.

"Mo pease" Joel said, his mouth still stuffed.

"I'll take that as a two thumbs up." The children nodded furiously in agreement.

"Sabe, would you do Pablo a favor?"

"Sure," she answered after swallowing.

"Would you go to that closet over there and grab a bag of sugar from the shelf. It should be right in front of you."

"Sure!" Sabe dashed into the closet and disappeared behind the door, just as Sache came into the kitchen. Her eyes widened to see frosting all over Joel's face.

"You gave him sugar?" she asked in fear when she reached Pablo and her brother.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is he not allowed to have sugar?"

"You have no idea." Yes, Pablo had no idea that the last time Joel had gotten sugar into his system, he had interfered in one of Sabe and Stewarts pranks, resulting in a three-day power outage.

"Where's Sabé?" Saché demanded.

"In the pantry." Saché was really scared now. The pantry had foods that were meant to be kept room temperature, along with dishes and eating utensils. Including knives.

Sabe reached for the sugar on the fourth step, finally able to reach it thanks to the stool in the small pantry. She put her foot back to go down the stool, but instead lost her balance and started to fall to the floor. The rest of what happened was a blur. She had no idea how it happened, but she had a theory. She was sure that when she fell down, something had hit her foot. She thought that something had to be the stool. The stool must have moved backwards swiftly ramming into the shelves. After years of thinking about it she knew that was the only explanation. The only way that the huge pile of cheese graters on the fifth shelf had fallen onto her, scratching at her on their descent.

"AAAAAH!"

Sache burst through the door, and grabbed as many of the graters as she could, and threw them to the side. After the unburying was complete, she took the now crying Sabe and held her in a fierce hug. There was scratches all over her unexposed skin, most of them bleeding at least a little bit. Pablo came in a look of grief on his round face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry little one. Please tell me she is okay."

"She'll be alright. But I'm assuming you have some bacta."

"Of course. Where there are big knives and fires, there is bacta." He left as Joel came in, running to Sabe and throwing his arms around her from behind, while Sache continued to let her cry into her shoulder. Even if it meant getting blood on her uniform. She could tell people it was some sort of sauce. It didn't even matter. Sabe was trembling and still crying softly. As long as she was scared, Sache would make sure she was alright.

"I'm never coming in here again," she said solemnly. "Never… Never."

"You don't have to Sabe…you don't have to."

_7 years later_

"Hey Sabe, would you come over here and help me with some of this?" Kayle asked. He was in the kitchen of his new home, getting dinner ready. It had become difficult to cook for everyone with a five year old, a three year old and a very pregnant wife, especially when they were all craving completely different things. But Kayle was determined to get through this. Even if it meant asking Sabé for help.

"Are you sure you want my help?" Sabé asked.

"Of course. I need cheese shavings."

"How do you get cheese shavings?"

"With this," Kayle said, holding up a cheese grater and turning to give it to Sabé. He was shocked to see her visibly shaking and pure fear in her eyes.

"Sabé, what's wrong? Take the cheese grater," he said moving it towards her. She screamed and backed away quickly before running off into the living room. Kayle looked at her strangely, utterly confused about what just happened. Was the tough, strong Sabé he'd known forever afraid of…cheese graters?

"Sabé, what's wrong?" Saché asked worriedly as she came into the living room. She looked into the kitchen and saw Kayle looking puzzled holding a cheese grater. Saché suddenly understood what had made Sabé a crying mess on the couch and slowly sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around her as best she could.

"I'm so pathetic," she whimpered into her shoulder.

"It's okay. It's not like the queen is going to be attacked by a bunch of psychos armed with cheese graters." Sabé laughed, but still didn't bring her head up. Saché just smiled and rubbed her sisters back, waiting for the tears to go away, and for the little baby to stop kicking her from the inside out.

**AN: Don't worry, the next chapter of the Knight and his Angel will be coming soon. It's a real long one!**


End file.
